


The Cocaine Fic

by lasagnabastard



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Cocaine, M/M, absolute idiots, did I mention they’re on cocaine, theyre on cocaine for most of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasagnabastard/pseuds/lasagnabastard
Summary: Mac & Dennis do cocaine and be gayIt is Very Important that you listen to Coachella by lovelytheband when reading this.
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Cocaine Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Valentines Day, didn’t I? Total coincidence.

Dennis couldn’t help the giggles that escaped him. That’s cocaine for you. He looked over at Mac, and the small smudge of white powder under his right nostril. Dennis reached a hand up, swiping the coke from Mac’s face and shoving his finger in his own mouth, spreading the coke on his gums. 

Mac watched as Dennis leaned his head over the back of the couch, staring up at the ceiling. “This is so much more fun without Charlie.” Mac did his best to brush off the insult aimed at his best friend. “You got more? I need more.”

“Yeah.” Mac reached into his pocket, pulling out another small baggie, cursing as it spilled all over his arm while he passed it to Dennis. Dennis shushed Mac and grabbed his arm, pulling it up to his face and snorting the coke off of Mac’s blazer. 

Dennis dropped Mac’s arm and leaned back against the couch. “You should probably take that off,” Dennis said, patting Mac’s arm where the coke had spilled. Mac complied, wriggling out of his blazer and tossing it onto the coffee table. Mac undid his tie, dropping it on top of his blazer, and unbuttoned a couple buttons on his shirt for extra comfort. 

Dennis mimicked Mac, taking off his blazer, tie, and unbuttoning a couple buttons. He looked over at Mac, who currently had his finger in his mouth spreading coke on his gums. “Y’ever have feelings?”

“What?”

“Y’know. Feelings?”

“I have feelings every day, man. Everyone does. Do you not have feelings?”

“Not just regular feelings, idiot.”

“So then, what,” Mac was cut off by Dennis leaning over and pressing his lips to Mac’s. Mac’s eyes went wide, and for a moment, he thought to push Dennis away, but he eventually gave in. Kissing a boy wasn’t as bad as the church made it out to be. But maybe Dennis was just an exception. 

Dennis crawled into Mac’s lap, now straddling his friend, without breaking the kiss. He put a hand behind Mac’s head, manually tilting it the opposite direction of his own in order to deepen the kiss. Mac lightly pushed Dennis away. 

“This is wrong. This is a sin.”

“Your pants say otherwise.” 

Mac’s eyes went wide and he had to restrain himself from slapping and/or punching Dennis. He took a deep breath, leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling. Dennis took this as an opportunity to start biting Mac’s neck, which Mac just let him do. Mac tried to mask how much he was enjoying what Dennis was doing, which didn’t work much as Dennis was still in his lap.

“Don’t leave hickeys where they’ll be visible later,” Mac mumbled. Dennis hummed against Mac’s throat in response. 

This became routine. Every Sunday, Mac would drag Dennis to church, and afterwards, they’d get high in Mac’s basement. It wasn’t always coke. Sometimes it was weed. Sometimes it was whatever drug Mac could get his hands on at the time. One constant, however, was them always ending up sucking face. 

It went on for years. Mostly only whenever Luther was in prison or out of the house. But sometimes, they’d do it anyway, the fear of getting caught only making them more horny.


End file.
